deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs Kratos
Kratos has fought various titanic beings...but what if he fought Metal Sonic who can turn in a titanic being himself? Note:Greek Kratos is being used. ' ' 'Intro' Wiz:Our god slayer Kratos has fought gods,and titanic beings themselves! Boomstick:But what if he fought one of Eggman's robots,Metal Sonic,who can turn gigantic himself?,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Kratos Wiz:Kratos,born in Sparta,is the demigod son of Zeus and Callisto,Hera wanted to execute Kratos,but pity was took on him and left him to be raised by Callisto. Boomstick: Kratos was trained to become a spartan warrior,but those who were deemed unfit would be sent to mountains to fight for themselves. Wiz: Kratos trained with his brother Deimos,however Deimos was kidnapped by Ares,who took him to Thanatos,god of death. Boomstick: Kratos attempted to stop Ares,but Ares punched him,giving him a permanent scar. Wiz: In honor of his brother,Kratos tattooed in the image of Deimos' birthmark. Boomstick: As Kratos grew up,he became a member of the Spartan army,eventually marrying Lysandra and having a daughter,Calliope. Wiz: Kratos killed many champions,after healing Calliope,Kratos obtained the rank of Captain. Boomstick: As a general,Kratos won battles with tactics,despite Lysandra's pleas,Kratos vowed to continue his conquests until the glory of sparta is known throughout the world,Kratos and his army then encountered the Barbarian tribes from East. Wiz: Kratos then: raided villages,slaughtered innocents,and spread chaos, he became ruthless and lost his humanity. Boomstick: However,one day,during a raid,Ares transported Lysandra and Calliope to a temple,Kratos entered it and murdered everyone in a blind rage,including them. Wiz: Kratos then was cursed to wear the ashes of his family,and from that day forward,he became known as The Ghost of Sparta. Boomstick:Edgy! Wiz: Kratos has the fire of Ares,which allows him to enhance his attacks with flames,can plant a floating fireball,and he can also plant a mine that explodes,he can also swing his blades around himself in a swirl of fire,and he can cause a fiery explosion!. Boomstick: He has the ice of poseidon,which allows him to enhance his attacks with ice,he can summon ice spikes from the ground by hitting it with his blades,and with Broken Destiny he can send a short ranged blast of ice shards. Wiz: He can also impale his enemies and freeze them with the Immovable Blast. Boomstick: With the Poisedon Tremble,Kratos sends a wave of ice spikes. Wiz: And with the eye of storm,he can summon a tempest of ice,freezing opponents caught by it. Boomstick: There's the Lightning of Zeus,with Zeus' despair,Kratos can create a shock mine with his blades,with Blinding Rage, Kratos fires a stream of lightning from one of his blades, with Olympus Strike Kratos slams his blades on the ground,creating a spot where enemies are shocked before lightning strikes down on them,with Wrath of Zeus,enemies are pulled above Kratos, a sphere of lightning is created,expanding and then blasts them away,that's badass! Wiz: With the soul of hades,he can steal souls,and turn individuals in monsters,he also can send horizontal blasts of energy,and send a group of souls. Boomstick:He can also stab his blades into the ground,and BOOM! a blast of energy is summoned. Wiz: And with Hades Torment,he can cut an hole into the ground,and open a portal to-''' '''Boomstick: THE FRIGGIN UNDERWORLD ITSELF!,the arms of hades reach out and slam the ground,damaging the enemies! Wiz: With Zeus' fury,he can summon lightning and use it as a ranged weapon. Boomstick: He can also summon an Efreet,a spirit from Arabian Mythology!,with the demon fury it punches the ground multiple times,creating blasts of fire,darn! Wiz: With the demon inferno,The efreet does more damage,and with Demon Rage: after perfoming Demon fury or demon inferno,the Efreet slams its fists on the ground,creating a blast that surrounds Kratos,what a combo. Boomstick: And that's not all! with the light of dawn,he can create balls of light energy,and throw them rapidly,and with the Radiant Sun he charges up the ball and releases it,doing more damage. Wiz: Kratos can use the power of Charon,Charon's Wrath,and it allows for Kratos to create green flames,that can spread to other enemies. Boomstick:Darn,what a weak power,then again it spreads to other enemies,so maybe it could be dangerous... Wiz: Who knows,with the head of Euryale,he can turn his enemies in stone,and it can be used against Gorgons. Boomstick:Yep! and with Poseidon's rage,he can summon a circle of lightning around him,then summon a lightning bolt from the sky that attacks enemies that get too close. Wiz: With Wrath of Poisedon,he unleashes a powerful attack with a larger area of effect,with lightning bolts striking enemies in range,and he begins spinning. Boomstick: With the army of hades,Kratos can summon the souls of the undead,that slash opponents with their swords. Wiz: Thera's Bane is a power ripped from the chest of Thera,it engulfs the blades on fire,and it's even more powerful than the fire of ares,it plants a mine on enemies and objects,exploding in a few seconds. Boomstick: Typhon's Bane is a power ripped from the eyes from the titan Typhon,it allows Kratos to use gusts of winds as projectiles,and they can be used rapidly,Lethal Vortex has Kratos shooting a blast on the ground,wind traveling and knocking opponents into the air,man,Kratos has got some brutal powers. Wiz: Charged wind blast allows Kratos to fire homing gusts of wind,and Titan Storm shoots a projectile on the ground,creating a large tempest. Boomstick: Cronos' Rage allows Kratos to create up to three balls which strike opponents who get too close. Wiz: After the limit of a ball expires,it explodes in electric eruption. Boomstick: Kratos can send massive pieces of debris flying when he smashes the ground with Atlas Quake. Wiz: With army of Sparta,he can summon a group of fallen spartans around him,protecting him with their shields,and thrusting their spears forwards,and a rain of arrows is summoned after the thrust. Boomstick: Kratos really ain't joking around with these weapons!. Wiz:There are also the boots of Hermes,which allow him to go fast as the wind. Boomstick:Kratos also has superhuman strenght,being able to take on titans such as Cronos,heck he even got eaten by him and came out of his stomach!,he is also capable of ripping apart limbs,and he is not without his durability,since he can fall from great heights and get back up,and he has tanked being:crushed,stabbed,beaten,and blasted and burned by enemies and traps! Holy crap! he's also incredibly fast,capable of matching Zeus who's speed is lightning,and Hermes!. Wiz: He has almost unlimited stamina and super agility,being able to climb buildings and jump great heights,and he has a regeneration factor,being able to heal even from mortal wounds,he is invulnerable to many types of powerful magic too. Boomstick: He can manipulate time with the amulet of Uroborus,and can absorb powers!. Wiz: He also is cursed with his sins,cursed to live forever,and survived his suicide with the blade of olympus,of course saying he cannot die or be harmed is an NLF,but it's worth noting his immortality,he also has longevity,he can age but very slowly. Boomstick: He can breath underwater,and create clones of himself,and with the blade of olympus,he can summon a massive tornado. Wiz: He also can manipulate divine energy with the blade of olympus,capable of shooting blasts. Boomstick: With the eyes of truth,he can nullify illusions,magic barriers,and dark magic. Wiz: He can create voids capable of draining the life force from enemies too,and give it to him. Boomstick: Well,that does make sense,i mean he's pretty...VOID of emotions...heh,get it? Wiz: *rolls eyes* anyways, with Icarus' wings,he can fly,and he has the wisdom needed to resolve puzzles,traps,and creatures,and he has high senses which allow him to sense danger. Boomstick: He also is extremely great and skilled at hand to hand combat,and with the Army of Hades,Kratos summons the souls of hades which attack the enemies,and there's the Rage of the Gods,which turns Kratos supercharged,allowing his attacks to do much more damage,and immune to attacks. Wiz: He also is capable of sizeshifting,as he grew gigantic to fight Ares,and he used the bridge he crossed over,The blade of gods,and used it as a weapon. Boomstick:A BRIDGE USED AS A FRIGGIN WEAPON!,and let's focus on the blade of olympus,it's most likely the most powerful weapon of the whole god of war series,as it possessed godly power and was used to slay the Colossus of Rhodes,it also could release energy which could destroy whole armies in a swing. Wiz: And with the Barbarian Hammer,he can summon cursed souls,and while slow,it is powerful,capable of destroying enemies that were petrified,and useful in tight situations where there were many enemies. Boomstick:With the spear of destiny,he could pierce enemies and create even more explosive crystals,it also could extend and retract itself,and there's also his famous Golden Fleece!,when its counterattacks abilities were used,Kratos was surrounded briefly by a golden aura,and it also imbued his weapons,or even turned in an energy ball for a counterattack. Wiz: He also has the bow of Apollo,which could launch arrows in rapid succession,and had a power mode,with Kratos charging up the bow to release flaming shots,and with the Nemesis Whip he can electrocute his enemies,and they are fast capable of landing multiple blows,with the Nemean Cestus his strenght is boosted greatly,and he's also immune to fear manipulation,only working after he was killed,and he can shapeshift turning in a comet which would destroy anything below him. Boomstick:However,despite being a lethal,brutal and powerful being,Kratos can be easy to anger,and can still be killed,his invulnerability applies to only powerful types of magic as his body can still be harmed,but despite these weaknesses,Kratos is someone you don't wanna mess with!. Metal Sonic Wiz:Dr. Eggman is one of Sonic's famous and iconic enemies,he is a genius of a 300 IQ,and builds powerful robots and machines... Boomstick:That always end up in getting destroyed by Sonic. Wiz:However,Eggman eventually made a robot that would rival Sonic: Metal Sonic. Boomstick:Yep! Metal Sonic appeared first in Sonic CD,kidnapping a young Amy Rose,and Sonic had to rescue her. Wiz:Metal Sonic is made to be like Sonic,and thus he has Sonic's iconic speed. Boomstick: Metal also is capable of fighting and keeping up with Sonic,and he is classified as being one of the most powerful robots of Eggman. Wiz: Metal Sonic's most iconic ability is that he is capable of copying and gaining powers and abilities,as shown in Sonic Heroes,where he traps Eggman and leads the empire,scanning and copying the powers and abilities of Sonic,and the other teams. Boomstick:Metal Sonic can also fly with his jet engine,and with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack he can overload his circuits and boost his speed. Wiz: He also can do the light speed dash,and light speed attack!,and he also has Sonic's reaction speed and precision. Boomstick:Yep! and he's resistant to damage,being made of titanium,and he has a plasma pulse laser he can use to do a plasma pulse attack which he can fire from the stomach,and can extend his limbs,and he has his black shield,which is invulnerable to damage,and he has his sharp claws,if that wasn't already notable though. Wiz: He has the ring spark field,he also surrounds himself in an energy field after using his Maximum Overdrive attack that can penetrate basically anything in his path. Boomstick: Even when damaged,he was capable of traveling from little planet to earth. Wiz: He also can shapeshift,in fact he shapeshifted in Eggman and Sonic in Sonic Heroes!. Boomstick: Talking about that game,there were about 3 forms of him. Wiz: Such as Neo Metal Sonic,where he can launch lightning bolts from his hands,and manipulate elements to heal,such as when he turned in Metal Madness,oh yeah,let's talk about that,and METAL OVERLORD. Boomstick: Metal Madness is a state of Metal Overlord who's a GIANT BLUE MECHAGODZILLA!,he could take on the teams all at once,and he was only slowed down,Metal Madness can launch the spines from his back as some sort of missiles,that can turn in indestructible sharp spikes which will shatter automatically after time has passed,he can produce fire from his right hand,and with his other hand he can shoot his claws like missiles to trap opponents in a crystal cage,and he uses his tail to land swipes,and he is nigh invulnerable,only being able to be "damaged" by the glowing markers on his lower body. Wiz:That's not all!,There's also Metal Overlord itself,who is capable of tanking attacks from Super Sonic,Super Tails,and Super Knuckles all at once! he could only be harmed by a special attack,and now having wings,he can fly,he also can throw Egg Fleet ships with one hand,and he has absolutely no weak points in this form,only Super Sonic Power was able to hurt him. Boomstick: He also has crystal pillars,and launch the spikes from his back as missiles,just like Metal Madness. Wiz: He can also trap even super forms in a crystal cage,he also can use Chaos Control,being able to stop time,although temporarily. Boomstick: Metal Sonic in general has various of Sonic's iconic attacks,like the spin attack,he is capable of using it in various ways like Sonic,like the spin dash,and spin jump,the homing attack,and light speed attack. Wiz: Also with the variants of the hyper go on from the wisps,Metal can turn in a drill,a laser,and even an asteroid. Boomstick:Despite all of this,Metal Sonic has his own weaknesses,he's arrogant,thinking of himself as the master of living things,V. Maximum Overdrive overloads his circuits and can destroy him,and his ring spark field uses alot of energy. Wiz:But despite all of this,Metal is a deadly and lethal opponent of Sonic the hedgehog!. Pre-Death Battle Wiz:Alright,the combatants are set,it's time to end this debate once and for all!. Boomstick:It's time for a DEAAAAATTTTHHHHH BAAAAAAATTTTTLLLLEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Eggman's base.) In a dark room,we see an egg shaped figure observing a pale humanoid trapped in ice,the figure is soon revealed to be Dr. Robotnik,or Dr. Eggman,the enemy of Sonic,after one of his millions of defeats,he had found a frozen body,however,this was not a normal body,it was the body of a pale man with blades,he had done research on the body,and found out that apparently the name of the man was Kratos,and was part of Greek Mythology,and was the god of war, this put a smile on the doctor's face,as he possibly has found a new way to fight Sonic. Eggman melted the ice surrounding Kratos' body,grinning in an evil way,he proceeded to wait,waiting for Kratos to wake up. After an hour... Kratos wakes up,extremely confused,not knowing where he is. "W-where am i...?" Kratos spoke,his vision was blurry,however,a certain egg shaped man who had been waiting was happy. "Hohohoho! Looks like someone has woken up!." Kratos' vision started to get better,as he noticed what appeared to be....an egg shaped man with a large moustache? was this a dream? and what was his clothing? Kratos was not of modern age,he didn't know what the doctor was wearing,but now he didn't care,but as soon as he saw Eggman's smile... He immediately got aggressive,before Eggman could react,Kratos grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up,Eggman gasped,his grin disappearing,he felt shock and panic now. "Who are you? and where am i?" Kratos spoke,in an aggressive voice. "I...am...Dr. R-Robotnik...and this...is my....base...." Eggman was struggling to talk,as Kratos' grip was tight. "Why did you bring me here?" Kratos' grip got even more tighter. "I....I...did....research....on you.....i found out....you were.....a god.....of war..." Eggman felt like he was being strangled. Kratos looked at Eggman with a glare,was this man,even though he looked goofy,sent by the gods? "You...YOU MUST BE ONE SENT BY THE GODS!" Kratos shouted at him. Kratos pulled out one of his blades. "You will not get in my way!" Kratos said, however Eggman was thankfully close to a control panel,he took his opportunity,and quickly clicked a button,a blue button. (In the dark corners of Eggman's base.) In the darkness of the base,two glowing red eyes are seen,the figure immediately ran off to where Kratos and Eggman were. Kratos didn't know what the man did,he did not care,and he attempted to stab Eggman- just to be slammed into a wall,by a metallic,hedgehog like figure,this was Metal Sonic. Eggman was dropped into the ground,finally being able to breath properly,he couldn't stay here,and he quickly got up and ran away. "Metal Sonic,take care of him!" Eggman said while running away. Kratos proceeded to kick Metal with both of his feet in the stomach,throwing him towards the other side of the room,Metal just looked at Kratos however. "You.." Kratos spoke. "You and your master will not see the end of this day!" Chaos was about to happen. FIGHT! Kratos charged at Metal Sonic,swinging his blades,but Dr. Robotnik's most lethal robot quickly dodged them and spindashed Kratos in the back,sending him flying across the room,Kratos however wasn't that hurt and quickly got up. Metal Sonic flied at Kratos,sharp claws ready,but Kratos blocked with his blades,Metal Sonic's red glowing eyes glaring at Kratos,who returned the glare with one of his own. Kratos proceeded to slam his head against Metal's,interrupting the blocking,Kratos then swinged one of his blades at Metal's chest,who dodged easily and ran around Kratos,appearing to him as a blue blur. Kratos was quickly punched multiple times in various parts of the body,eventually Metal got a lucky hit and stabbed Kratos in his side,Kratos yelling in pain as he attempts to strike Metal,but Metal dodges easily and keeps running around him. This reminded Kratos of Hermes,and so he decided to use the strategy he once used against him. Kratos's side regenerates,and eventually Kratos senses where Metal is going to be... and BOOM! Kratos slams his elbow against Metal's face,sending him towards the ground,and swings his blade towards the robot's face. Metal has recovered in time to see the blade and grabs it with his hands,Kratos and Metal getting in a struggle,but Kratos kicks Metal in the stomach with enough force to let Metal go. Kratos then grabs Metal and throws him away,Metal getting up and noticing Kratos coming for him,but the metallic hedgehog shoots a plasma pulse attack from his chest,the laser beam coming for Kratos,who rolls out of the way,the fight now taking place somewhere else in the base. Kratos deflects the laser attack with his golden fleece,the laser going back at Metal who moves out of the way to avoid it, for Kratos however he gets hit in the head multiple times by Metal's light speed attack, stunned briefly, Metal proceeds to spindash at his chest,this time Metal's metallic spikes do an effect,tearing apart Kratos' chest's skin,and sending Kratos flying along with the blue ball that is Metal,Metal then kicks Kratos towards a wall,but he sees Kratos regenerates quickly,and slowly recovering his senses. Metal is now covered in some blood,but that doesn't matter for him,all he wishes is to eliminate his opponent,Metal proceeds to run at fast speeds,becoming a blue blur and running at Kratos,who completely recovered his senses and rolls out of the way,before getting up,Metal slashing the wall instead with his claws. The metallic hedgehog proceeds to look at Kratos and before Kratos can react,stabs his claws right into his chest,making Kratos growl in pain,and starts flying towards a platform higher in the air,throwing Kratos on the platform,Kratos' small wounds regenerate as he slowly gets up,just in time to see Metal land on the other side of the platform. Kratos instead of doing the same attack decides to do a new attack,he swings his blades around himself,creating a swirl of fire around himself in a swirl of fire,Metal proceeds to fly away from it going in the air,keeping his distances as he starts thinking of a strategy. Kratos proceeds to plant a floating fireball,throwing it at Metal while he's building a strategy,but Metal notices it at the last second,dodging it,until.. "STRATEGY DETERMINED." A cold,robotic voice is heard from Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic scans Kratos' fire abilities,and Metal Sonic plants an explosive mine on the ground near Kratos's swirl of fire,the mine exploding and sending Kratos flying towards the ground,the swirl of fire vanishing. Metal Sonic throws a floating fireball at Kratos,who proceeds to counter with his own,the two fireballs exploding,Kratos ducking to avoid getting thrown,however for Metal he's sent flying several meters away. Kratos proceeds to enhance his blades with flames,and proceeds to run at Metal,jumping high enough to reach him and grabbing one of his claws,but Metal pulls out....one of Kratos' blades? and swings it at Kratos' face,who barely dodges it,Kratos is confused,what did this...thing do?? this wasn't the time to think,but to fight,Metal starts swinging his blade multiple times at Kratos but Kratos dodges everytime,until Kratos proceeds to do a slash at Metal's hand,cutting off some of the "fingers" too,Metal's hand's showing a bit of wires.and making him drop the blade. Kratos proceeds to then put his feet against Metal's body,and throws himself away,sending Metal flying against a wall,Kratos landing on another platform in the air. Metal proceeds to fly above Kratos. Metal threw various mines on Kratos' platform,them exploding,but Kratos rolled away from them each time Metal threw them, Metal flied at Kratos and grabbed him,flying towards a wall at full speed. Before Metal could smash Kratos into the wall,Kratos stabbed his enhanced flame into Metal's side deep,interrupting Metal's flying and making him drop on the ground both not on the platform anymore,Kratos then pulled out his blade and started kicking Metal multiple times,attempting to get him off,but Metal slashed at Kratos' chest multiple times,making him yell in pain as he bled. Kratos' wounds started regenerating,Metal immediately went for the throat,slashing at it to decapitate Kratos,but Kratos reacted to the attack in time and blocked Metal's attacks with his blade,before slamming its side against Metal's nose,sending him off the ghost of Sparta. Kratos got up as he prepared a new move. Kratos with Hades Torment cuts an hole into the ground,and opens a portal,arms of Hades coming out and slamming the ground,but Metal noticed this and before they could slam the ground,started to fly above it. Metal send a floating fireball at the arms,burning them,the portal closing. Kratos then was met with a bunch of kicks and punches,and slashes everywhere,bleeding,as he proceeds to get slashed in the back of the neck,Kratos falls to his knees,growling. Kratos sees a few meters away a blue ball going towards him at fast speeds,luckily Kratos deflect this with the golden fleece,sending Metal flying towards a wall,Metal lands on the ground and goes back to normal as Kratos regenerates his wounds. Kratos with Zeus' Fury summons Lightning, Metal analyzing his opponent's moves scans the move and gains the ability to summon lightning, Metal summons lightning himself and starts using it as a weapon. Kratos and Metal get in a lightning weapon battle,slamming their weapons against each other, Metal with accuracy keeps blocking Kratos' hits,and almost hits him,but Kratos reacts to it and dodges. Metal proceeds to slam his lightning weapon against Kratos' so hard that both weapons are thrown to the ground,before punching Kratos in the stomach. Kratos is sent a few meters back,and uppercutted,then grabbed by the arms and thrown to the ground,Metal prepares to finish the Spartan,preparing to do a plasma pulse attack,but Kratos with the light of dawn he creates a ball of light,sending it towards Metal's stomach hole where he was about to shoot a laser from,the ball blocking Metal's plasma pulse attack and making it malfunction. The ball vanishes after hitting Metal,and Metal's stomach turns back to normal. Kratos summons the souls of the undead with the army of hades,which attempt to slash Metal but Metal scans them and gains and copies their abilities,summoning his own army which attacks Kratos'. Kratos' soldiers slam their swords against Metal's,and some killing each other by slicing each other in half,and decapitating each other. Metal notices Kratos preparing a new move,Typhon's bane,shooting various gusts of winds at Metal,who can't understand the attacks and is slashed by the gusts of winds and sent flying. Kratos then uses Lethal Vortex,shooting a blast into the ground, wind traveling and knocking Metal into the air,Metal is then sent flying through various platforms. Metal however decides to play at Kratos' own game,scanning Kratos and gaining all of his powers and abilities,the metallic hedgehog flying at extreme speeds towards Kratos stabbing his claws into him and slamming him against a wall multiple times,before then throwing various balls of light energy at him,all hitting Kratos,and throwing him on another platform. Metal proceeds to summon ice spikes from the ground coming at Kratos,who gets up and rolls out of the way,before using Thera's Bane,Kratos and Metal fly at each other,Metal and Kratos plant mines on each other,Kratos notices this too late and Metal attempts to remove it but to no success as both mines explode,Kratos losing one leg,one arm,and some of his side,Metal's explosion however left him with quite some dents on him. Kratos is sent flying towards the very ground,below all the platforms,some of his bones crushed,Kratos growling. Kratos starts regenerating,but slowly,as he gets up. Kratos proceeds to summon the army of sparta as he sees Metal flying for him,the fallen spartans thrusting their spears at him,Metal stopping barely avoiding getting stabbed,but then a bunch of arrows come from the sky and Metal flies around,attempting to avoid the arrows as much as possible,but some arrows get stabbed into a bit of his head's back,one of his arms,legs,and back. The fallen spartans go away as Kratos proceeds to use Cronos' Rage,creating three balls,throwing them at Metal,Metal dodges them all,but while he's using his speed,he accidentally gets in front of a ball,and hit,and by the end of it,it explodes in electric eruption,electrocuting Metal frying quite some of his circuits,and sending him to his knees. Kratos walks over to Metal,as he prepares to decapitate the metallic hedgehog.... But Metal still had a trick left. As Kratos swings his blade- BOOM! He gets claws right through his stomach,as Metal activated his V. Maximum Overdrive attack,sending him and Kratos flying,both getting slammed into various walls,Metal getting dented even more,while Kratos was getting some of his bones crushed. Metal slammed Kratos on the ground,crushing his back,as Metal's circuits overload,as he falls off Kratos,heavily weakened. Kratos proceeds to start leaving the base,thinking he had won. Oh boy,was he wrong. As he looked around,he was suddenly pushed violently to the ground,his back being stepped on,by Metal Sonic,no,not Metal Sonic,Neo Metal Sonic,with all of his wounds from before absolutely healed. "You are pathetic,fleshling." The hedgehog like machine spoke. "I must admit,you put up a good fight back in the doctor's base,but now it's time for you to PERISH!...." Neo Metal Sonic's foot got even more strenght,hurting Kratos' back,making him yell a bit in pain. "Bow down to your master...." Neo Metal Sonic grabbed Kratos by the neck,and lifted him up,about to break his neck.... But. Kratos screamed in rage as he grabbed on Neo Metal Sonic's arm,slamming the monstrous machine's elbow against its own face violently enough to make it drop Kratos,who quickly got up. As soon as Neo Metal Sonic recovered,he saw Kratos,with the Blade of Olympus, Rage of Sparta was activated. Kratos screamed in rage as he reached Neo Metal Sonic very quickly,swinging his giant blade at him,Neo Metal Sonic barely avoided it,and lightning bolts appeared in his hands,at fast speeds they were thrown at Kratos,but they did little to him except stun him for a bit,before the mad spartan recovered pretty quickly and swinged his sword multiple times, Neo Metal Sonic created a lightning bolt and stabbed it into Kratos,electrocuting him,but Kratos kept going,slamming his blade's side against Neo Metal Sonic's face,sending him towards the ground. The robot attempted to stand up,but Kratos slammed his sword against his face multiple times,Neo Metal Sonic's nose getting dented. Kratos proceeded to smash the blade into Neo Metal Sonic's nose multiple times,denting it even more along with the robot's face,Neo Metal Sonic however launched a lightning bolt at Kratos' face,as he got up and proceeded to homing attack him in the chest,sending the spartan flying,Kratos got up and then equipped the boots of helmes,and started kinda keeping up with Neo Metal Sonic,who then spindashed Kratos,the machine's sharper quills stabbing deep in Kratos' stomach,as Neo Metal Sonic kicked Kratos away,sending him to the ground. This allowed Neo Metal Sonic to launch lightning bolts in the sky,blowing up the whole base,sending debris flying everywhere,Kratos was sent flying alot of meters away,not outside of the area though. As Kratos recovered and was getting up from the ground, he saw Neo Metal Sonic fusing with the debris,then suddenly... Neo Metal Sonic...started TRANSFORMING...he began turning gigantic.....in a giant.....blue,reptile like monstrous being.....this was Metal Madness,a state of Metal Overlord. "This is your end,puny mortal!" An even deeper version of Metal Sonic's voice came from Metal Madness. This reminded Kratos of when he fought the titans,thankfully he had experience dealing with these titanic beings. Kratos ran at Metal Madness,and jumped very high in the air,swinging his blades around Metal Madness' side of the head,the blades stabbing into it,Kratos enhanced the blades with flames,the cuts becoming a bit more larger,Metal Madness roared in anger,although this was like having a paper cut,Kratos with the blades stabbed in Metal Madness swinged himself around it and got on the back of the monster,his blades turning back to normal. Kratos then crawled on top of the head,and noticed HUGE claws coming for him. Kratos quickly jumped off the head,swinging his blades around one of the claws,the blades wrapping around it,and slammed it against Metal Madness' side,Kratos then pulled himself towards the arm of the monstrous giant robot and got on top of the arm,as he pulled himself he noticed what appeared to be weak points,Kratos's blades unwrapped themselves around the arm,letting the claw go away from the side as the other claw was about to hit Kratos,but Kratos jumped off the arm in time and swung his blades at the weak point,the blades stabbing into it,making Metal Madness let out a huge roar. Kratos pulled himself towards the weak point and sent out ice shards thanks to the ice of poisedon, towards it,doing dents,Kratos noticed a huge claw coming at him at fast speeds,so Kratos jumped off the weak point,making the claw hit it,denting it even more,the monstrous being roaring in frustration and anger. Kratos while falling wrapped his blades around Metal Madness' back of the neck,and started swinging himself towards it,but suddenly... Metal Madness launched the spines from its back towards Kratos,the spines acting as missiles,Kratos could only shift his body to avoid the missiles,barely avoiding them. Suddenly,Metal Madness' claws were fired at Kratos,trapping him in a crystal cage,making the blades let go of Metal Madness' neck,Metal Madness then swung its tail towards the crystal cage Kratos was now prisoner of,and threw him out of it,sending him flying towards the air. Kratos vomited blood,his vision getting blurry,i mean,wouldn't you have a blurry vision too if you got hit by the tail of a godzilla sized monster? Kratos proceeded to use Icarus' wings and started flying to avoid falling,his vision got better as he flied around Metal Madness,like a mosquito,Kratos coughed more blood,and he recovered with time. "You fool! you do not stand a chance!" The monstrous machine said. With its left hand,Metal Madness let out a column of fire towards the spartan,Kratos barely avoiding it,as he started breathing heavily. Kratos noticed the weak point again,dented,Kratos NEEDED to destroy it. Kratos flied towards it and pulled out his blades very fast as Icarus' wings disappeared,throwing them and stabbing into the weak point, Kratos proceeded to pull himself towards it and equipped the Nemean Cestus for one hand,he started punching the weak point repeatedly,making more dents. Then. BOOM! An explosion came as the weak point was destroyed,sending Kratos in the air as he pulled out his blades again,swinging them at Metal Madness' side again who was now a bit weakened,and swung himself around the monster,and got on its shoulder,pulling out the bow of apollo and shooting arrows at the other weak point multiple times,the arrows melting the inside of the weak point,as pieces of it fell. Kratos then pulled out the blades again,but got hit by a claw and landed on the other claw's palm. Metal Madness began crushing Kratos....as noises of bones getting crushed were heard... But. Kratos put his hands between the hand of the being,and opened it,and got an idea. He proceeded to switch to the blades,and jumped off the hand,swinging its blades,around Metal Madness's jaws,literally shutting the giant robot up. Kratos proceeded to then open them very wide,to the point they were about to break.... But Metal Madness shot a column of fire towards Kratos' chains,attempting to burn them,but Kratos swinged them with enough force to send the robot's head towards its own claw,stopping the column of fire,and breaking the monster's lower jaw,making it literally fall off slowly. Kratos proceeded to then swing the monster's head against its claw multiple times,to the point the claw got dented and got removed,the claw falling off,and the mad robot's head was also heavily dented. Kratos proceeded to then throw with brute force Metal Madness off its balance,making it fall,Kratos quickly unwrapped his blades around the monster and used Icarus' Wings to land on the ground safely,although this would take a while due to how high they were in the air. Kratos landed on the ground after a bit,looking at the giant monster that fell on the ground. Kratos walked towards it,as it spoke. "You might have beaten this form....but it was a mere state of my ultimate form...." Suddenly,the body of the monster began turning as Metal Madness got back up,although slowly... "METAL OVERLORD!" The body of Metal Madness fully turned in Metal Overlord,as Kratos looked at it with surprise. Kratos prepared himself as he jumped very high in the air,but he got slammed by Metal Overlord's claw back,then he gets hit multiple times by both claws and sent flying towards the ground,thanks to his durability Kratos survives,but coughs a few times,he looks at Metal Overlord. "YOU WILL MEET YOUR DOOM!" Metal Overlord lets out a roar as it prepares to step on Kratos. ... No. Kratos suddenly grew in a giant using Zeus' fury,and pulled out the blade of the Gods. Round 3 had begun. Metal Overlord started by firing crystal blasts at Kratos,who threw them away with his blade,Kratos proceeded to then charge at Metal Overlord,slamming the side of his blade against the robotic dictator's face violently,but Metal Overlord was not damaged at all,just annoyed. Metal Overlord proceeded to launch the spines from his back as missiles towards Kratos,who again knocked them away with his sword. Kratos attempted to impale Metal Overlord,but Metal Overlord started flying and grabbed Kratos' head with its giant claws,before flying,taking Kratos with him. Metal Overlord shot various crystal pillars multiple times at Kratos,stabbing him multiple times,and stabs him with its claws, and then bites his shoulder off,making Kratos yell in pain,Kratos attempts to get Metal Overlord off him but to no success,as Metal Overlord drops Kratos,making him fall on the ground,but Kratos lands on his feet. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Metal Overlord shouts,as time stops. Metal Overlord started stabbing at Kratos' body multiple times,before swinging its tails at Kratos' torso,breaking his ribs,time resumed as Kratos coughed some blood,but his ribs regenerated,same with his wounds from before. Kratos swings his sword at Metal Overlord,the claw meeting the blade,them clashing in a power struggle,but Kratos' skill proceeded to break the power struggle,and Kratos then attempted to stab the emperor,but Metal Overlord used chaos control to stop time before that could happen,and Metal Overlord slashed Kratos across the chest,making it bleed. Time resumed as Kratos growled in pain,he now realized that the machine was using time manipulation,so he used the amulet of Uroborus to shoot a green beam at Metal Overlord,who tanked it.... But,suddenly Metal Overlord was slowed down. Metal Overlord was surprised,what had this puny mortal done? This was Kratos' own time manipulation attack,as he slashed at Metal Overlord multiple times,before cutting its hand off,Metal Overlord growling as it attempted to mutilate Kratos,but Kratos cut off that hand too. Metal Overlord attempted to say chaos control,but was interrupted mid sentence,as the emperor was IMPALED through the chest by the sword. Metal Overlord growled,as it looked at Kratos,who glared at the monstrous machine. Kratos then pulled out the sword,a huge wound on Metal Overlord,Metal Overlord sent crystal pillars at Kratos,who knocked them away,but this time they were deflected at the overlord,the pillars stabbing into the metallic body of the giant monster. Metal Overlord looked at its wound,as it proceeded to look at Kratos- Just to see Kratos in front of it,swinging his sword,decapitating Metal Overlord,ending the mad robot once and for all as it let out one last roar. Metal Overlord's head lands on the ground,as Metal Overlord's body falls on the ground too. Kratos then turns back into his normal size. K.O! *Kratos is seen leaving the area. *After some while after the battle happened,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and Amy arrive at the scene,surprised to see Eggman's base in ruins along with the destroyed Metal Overlord. Results Boomstick:Darn! that was epic! Wiz:This was a close match,both Metal Sonic having his various forms,powers and abilities,and Kratos having his skills and experience,but Kratos's regen,durability,experience,skills,and various weapons gave him the win. Boomstick:Yeah,while Metal Sonic even in base form would give Kratos a run for his money,Kratos had various ways of killing him,such as turning him to stone,electrocuting him,burning him,etc. Wiz:Even if Metal Sonic copied Kratos' abilities,Kratos has dealed with much stronger opponents,like Zeus,and the gods. Boomstick: But couldn't Metal Sonic speedblitz Kratos? Well you see,Kratos has fought Hermes,who is very fast,while he's not fast as Sonic,or Metal Sonic for that matter,Kratos used a strategy by sensing where Hermes would have gone to,eventually beating him. Wiz: And before you say Maximum Overdrive can kill Kratos,it wouldn't,Kratos has been through worst situations,and while Metal Madness would give Kratos a run for his money too,Kratos has experience dealing with beings like and even STRONGER than Metal Madness,not to mention Kratos has dealed with time manipulators before,so there's no reason why he wouldn't be able to deal with Metal Overlord. Boomstick: Kratos also could somewhat keep up with Metal Sonic with the boots of Hermes,and he is actually stronger and more durable,as he beat Zeus to death with his bare hands along with ripping apart various monsters,and has survived various attacks from Gods,titans,and other beings. Wiz:Kratos also was smarter being able to solve various puzzles,so while he was not as fast,he was more experienced,skilled,more durable,stronger,had a regeneration factor,and has various weapons which could have ended Metal Sonic before he would become Metal Madness or Metal Overlord. Boomstick:Looks like Metal wasn't METAL enough for this battle. Wiz: The winner is Kratos. 'Next Time On Death Battle' Three characters are teleported in an arena.... one a well known scammer,one a cyber assassin,and one an horror slaying hero... Overpowered OC Battle Royale Trivia The Golden Moustache plans to make this battle,and Pennywise vs Kirby his greatest battles. Category:The Golden Moustache Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:God Vs Machine Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019